Haru no Sakura
by Cherry Sakura Heartfilia
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan, saat kau membuka mata mu, kau berada di dunia Naruto terperangkap didalam tubuh salah satu karakter utama, Sakura Haruno? Kalau itu aku, aku akan mengubah alur ceritanya. Heh? OC inserted. Sakura-centric. MultixSaku
1. Chapter 1

Prologue. 

* * *

**Author's note:** Fanfic pertama saya. Mohon maaf jika ada salah dan kekurangan. Sakura Haruno salah satu karakter favorit saya yang pengen saya ubah dari dulu.

**Disclaimer: ** Saya hanya memiliki Luna. Sad though I only play with them. Tanuki-kun!

* * *

**'Inner berbicara.'**

_'Outer berbicara.'_

'Kurama/Tanuki berbicara.'

* * *

**First person's****POV.**

Aku membuka mataku dan mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhku tapi tak bisa. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku dan menghela nafas berat. Aku bahkan lupa apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sebelum ini. Mungkin aku akan mengingatnya nanti.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku ku kearah wanita anggun yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah ku. Sugguh aku tak mengerti mengapa dirinya terlihat begitu besar dan samar-samar aku mendengar ia menyebut 'Sakura-chan' tapi siapa itu Sakura?

Ketika si wanita sudah berada dekat dengan ku, ia tersenyum bahagia dengan pipi merona. Oh ayolah, apa aku sebegiyu imut hingga membuat wajahmu memerah nona? Dan ketika ia menghulurkan tangan nya lah baru aku menyadari bahwa aku... oh tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Ini tidak... tidak mungkin! Aku bayi? Apa-apaan ini?

Ke kenapa? Bagaimana bisa coba? Ini pasti mimpi! Iya ini pasti mimpi. Aku kembali menghela nafas berat. Memejamkan mataku untuk beberapa saat dan membukanya kembali namun... hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak merubah apa pun. Aku masih bayi.

Wanita yang kini menggendong ku membawa berkeliling ruang bayi ini dan ketika ia berhenti tepat dihadapan cermin besar, (mungkin untuk mengajar anaknya err aku untuk narsis), aku kembali memfokuskan apa yang ada didalam cermin itu. Rambut ku pink. Maksudku rambut si mungil yang jiwaku tempati tubuhnya ini berambut pink! Dan oh Tuhan matanya... matanya sungguh indah. Hijau seperti zamrud mengingatkan ku pada mata hijau indah yang terkenal se antero dunia yang dimiliki gadis Afghanistan, Sharbat Gula.

Okay stop with this nonsense. Tapi tunggu! Bukan itu saja, aku tiba-tiba merinding karna mengingat salah satu karakter manga favoritku. Sakura Haruno. Oh no! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! A..aa..aku pasti bermimpi. Iya pasti aku hanya bermimpi. Pasti aku takut bangun dari tidur karna ayahku memergoki aku masih membaca manga. Atau ... mungkin...

**'Bisakah kau diam? Kau berisik'**

**•**

**Normal POV.**

_'Si.. siapa kau?'_

**'Apa maksudmu, siapa aku? Aku ini kamu dan kamu itu aku. Kita satu'**

_'... huh?' _

Si bayi memejamkan matanya dan menenangkan fikirannya yang ada dibayangnya adalah Sakura Haruno sebelum Shippuden dengan tulisan **Inner Sakura** dijidat lebarnya.

**'Aku Inner. Dan seharusnya kau belum bisa bicara mengingatkan usiamu yang baru masuk tiga minggu.'**

Hening. Tidak ada suara yang membalas apa yang dikatakan Inner barusan.

_'Apa... tunggu. Ini mimpi. Kau tahu, perassan ku baru dimalam aku berandai-andai menjadi salah saru karakter manga tapi bukan menjadi Sakura Haruno. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tidak memiliki fisik bayi? '_

**'Apa maksudmu?' **Inner mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak suka. **'Oh mengenai fisik, itu karna aku Inner. Aku juga tidak tahu tapi inilah aku.'**

_'Ohhhhh mungkin karna Kishi tidak mau kau kesepian. Eto maksudku, aku tak pernah berharap menjadi dirimu apalagi berada ditubuh ini walaupunnkau bayi tercantik yang pernah kulihat.'_

**'Benarkah aku cantik?'** Mata Inner berbinar.** 'Tapi siapa itu Kishi?'**

_'Iya kau cantik, Jiraiya-sama dan Chiyo-baa-sama yang mengatakannya. Bahkan di sampul Naruto kau dikatakan cantik. Kau dijuluki Tsunade ke-dua karna kekuatan mu dan kecantikan mu melebihi beliau'_

**'Apa yang kau** **katakan?'**

_'Ah sudahlah kau tak kan mengerti jika ku jelaskan panjang lebar.'_

**'Kita punya banyak waktu!'**

_'Namaku Luna. Luna Abdul dan aku pencinta manga dan budaya Jepang karna itu aku bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang dengan lancar. Aku bahkan memproklamasikan bahwa aku pencinta berat manga dan kalau benar ini terjadi aku.. aku.. AKU AKAN KETEMU DENGAN TANUKI-KUN! DAN NARUTO! AKUUUUUUU BAHAGIA JIKA INI BENERAN TERJADI!'_

"Hu hu huhuhu" si bayi mungil ketawa. Sang ibu Mebuki berpikiran mungkin si bayi menyukai apa yang dilihatnya dicermin barusan.

**'Tanuki-kun? Naruto?'**

_'Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara dan Uzumaki Naruto! Aku aku... aku menyukai kedua karakter itu dan dan HUA HUA HUA HUA MUNGKIN AKU BISA KENCAN DENGAN SATU DARI MEREKA! Oh Kishi itu yang ngebikin Naruto, dunia mu dan duniaku sekarang karna aku berada didalam dirimu'_

**'Dan karna itu kau tidak mau menjadi diriku?' **

_'Duh nona kalau aku bisa memilih, antara Naruto dan manga lainnya, aku lebih memilih hidup di Soul Society atau Karakura di Bleach atau YorkNew City di Hunter x Hunter. Menjadi antara Unohana-taichou atau Yoruichi-sama! Machi dan Neferpitou. Tapi kalau hanya bisa milih karakter sini, aku mending jadi Temari-chan saja! Dia kereennnn plus bisa lengket ama Tanuki-kun!'_

Inner merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Luna barusan. Kenapa sepertinya ia tak di idolakan? Apa ada yang salah dengan karakternya? Lisa melihat perubahan Inner pun sadar mungkin dirinya berlebihan tapi mau bagaimana lagi memang dirinya tak suka?

_'Kau... jangan salah faham. Aku hanya tidak mengidolakan mu. Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang harus ku contohi dari mu. Aku menghormati mu di kehidupan kedua mu dimana kau berusaha keras untuk menjadi tangguh, tapi walaupun begitu aku masih tetap memilih Temari-chan di Naruto Shippuden._'

Inner meringis. Hatinya seperti dihujam berjuta senbon. Apa sebegitu buruk kah dirinya sampai si Luna ini memilih siapa tadi namanya? Temari? Walaupun hanya karakter... tapi ia sakit hati?

_'Oiiii daijoubu? Nyeh aku tau, kau pasti memikirkan ucapan ku barusan bukan?'_

Inner mengangguk lemah. Luna menghela nafas berat. Ia sadar ucapan nya ke Inner bisa dibilang jahat apalagi wajah Inner sudah mau menangis seperti habis dimarahi ibunya.

_'Apa kau bisa melihat apa yang ada didalam kotak memoriku?'_

Inner melonggo dan berkata, **'apa maksudmu?'**

_'Kau yang bilang, aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku. Aku ingin kau melihatnya sendiri bagaimana dirimu dimasa depan dan renungkan kenapa aku well tidak mengidolakan mu.'_

**'Tapi bukan kah itu privasi mu Luna-chan?'**

Si bayi mungil mengerutkan keningnya hingga hampir menyatu karna merasa risih dengan percakapan yang ada di dalam otaknya. Si ibu hanya tersenyum melihat putri semata wayangnya.

Inner merasa ia akan disemprot... sepertinya.

_'Aku hanya akan melihatkan mu apa yang seharusnya kau lihat nona. Bukan berbagi kisah lama ataupun memori ku dengan mu!'_

Dan benar ia disemprot oleh Luna. Ia juga tertegun dengan nada tegas Luna bahkan ia berharap suatau saat ia bisa menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan lantang. Ia menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk.

_'Baiklah, aku akan memperlihatkan apa yang ku lihat di anime.' _ Luna pun akhirnya memperlihatkan anime yang ia tonton dari episode 3 hingga 128, tidak semuanya diperlihatkan hanya beberapa yang bagi Luna yahh mungkin baik untuk menyadarkan Inner. Ia juga tidak lupa untuk mengaburkan semua wajah karakter semua kecuali wajah Sakura. Beruntunglah Luna memiliki imaginasi yang luar biasa bahkan sang ayah tidak sanggup meladeninya.

Selesai melihat apa yang diperlihatkan Luna, Inner terduduk lesu. Hah ia bermimpi menjadi ninja terhebat karna sang ayah dan ibu selalu mendongengkan betapa hebatnya shinobi-shinobi diluar sana. Dirinya? Haha bermain ninja yang ada. Pantas Luna-chan tak mengidolakan dirinya. Ia pun tak mau. Ia... ia mengidolakan Kaguya Otsutsuki tapi hahaha sungguh lucu.

_'Sekarang kau faham kan kenapa aku tidak menyukai mu? Kau sungguh menyebalkan. Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri. Yah sudahlah. Toh aku sudah ada disini, aku akan mengubahnya!'_

Inner sontak terkejut, **'apa maksudmu mengubahnya?'**

_'Apa kau bodoh heh Sakura Haruno? Padahal di data book, kepintaran mu tak ada lawannya kecuali si Nanas. Bahkan kedua prodigy pun lewat. Pfffftt kau sungguh dongkol. Apa kau akan membiarkan semua terulang kembali ketika kau sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dan kembali menjadi tak berguna? Kalau pun kau tak ingin mengubahnya, aku tak peduli toh yang mengendalikan tubuhmu ini kan aku, Sakura-chan'_

Bukannya Luna tak kasihan tapi sungguh ia hanya ingin menolong walaupun caranya yah agak sedikit kasar sih.

'Hey,_ aku akan membantumu menjadi kuat Inner-chan, kau tau, di Shippuden, kau sungguh tangguh hingga membuatku menghormati usaha keras mu tapi sekarang, kita tidak akan menunggu Shippuden lagi. Ganbatte!'_

Dan lagi si bayi mungil ini tersenyum.

Inner menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum walauoun hamoir semua ucapan Luna bagaikan velati menghiris hatinya dan disirami air garam tetap saja itu menyadarkannya untuk menjadi lebih baik?

**'Heeee mohon bantuan nya, Outer-chan!'**

_'Ehhh Outer-chan?'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's note: **Luna Abdul, seorang pencinta berat manga berkhayal menjadi salah satu karakter favoritnya ehh malah nyasar ke karakter Sakura Haruno walaupun ngefans berat sama manga Naruto. Please be note, Sakura Haruno adalah karakter favorit saya. Hanya saya ingin dia lebih kuat dari awal bukan selepas shippuden.

**_Q: Apa karakter manga favorit mu dan terkadang kamu berkhayal menjadi karakter tersebut?_**

_Kalau author sih pernah bekhayal jadi Yoruichi-sama ama Unohana-taichou. __**Kalian bagaimana?**_

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's note: **Please bear in my mind, this is my first fic so kalau ada kesalahan mohon bantuannya dan maafkan kekurangannya.

Saya selalu membayangkan menjadi Sakura Haruno yang kuat. Tidak usah jadi Mary-sue. Cukup kuat, tegar dan dingin. Hehehe

**Warning: **Language, salah ketik, kurang ejaan, membosankan.

**Disclaimer: **I only play around with le Kishi's characters with my very own Luna.

**'Inner berbicara.'**

_'Outer berbicara.'_

'Kurama/Tanuki berbicara.'

* * *

**First person's POV.**

Aku membuka mataku, terbangun dari tidur nyenyak ku. Ah ternyata sudah pagi. Aku masih dalam keadaan berbaring. Aku menutup mataku kembali, aku memfokuskan fikiran ku ke semua titik aliran cakra ku. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku dari bayi er maksudku beberapa hari sejak aku sadar bahwa aku adalah Sakura Haruno. Terdengar gila tapi disinilah aku di dunia Naruto, dunia dimana semua orang dan tempat hanyalah fiksi belaka. Sekarang malah jadi terasa nyata.

Sudah hampir empat tahun aku berada disini dan aku mulai terbiasa dengan duniaku yang baru ini. Apa aku merindukan kehidupan ku sebelumnya? Sedikit. Yang paling kurindukan dalah koleksi-koleksi manga dan figuran-figuran favoritku. Loh apa aku tidak merindukan kedua orang tuaku? Entahlah. Mungkin karna aku tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka karna itu aku tidak merasa kehilangan. Jujur saja aku lebih suka menyendiri. Temanku juga bisa dihitung dengan jari. Aku lebih sibuk membaca manga atau belajar dari harus bersosialisasi. Yang aku tahu, aku seperti membangun tembok berlin di sekelilingku. Ayah dan ibuku akan memberikan ku apa saja yang aku inginkan asalkan aku dapat nilai sempurna dan dari itu untuk urusan sekolah, aku selalu menjadi juara. Aku hanya minta agar aku diizinkan mengikuti kelas bela diri taekwondo dan kendo (aku harus belajar melindungi diriku sendiri nanti), les bahasa Jepang dan membelikan ku manga edisi terbaru, video games, figuran dan dvd anime, aneh bukan?

Aku menghela nafas, kembali fokus mengontrol aliran cakra ku. Awalnya tidaklah semudah yang bayangkan. Menyelesaikan masalah teori fisika, Elektodinamik dari Jackson jauh lebih gampang heheh mungkin karna fisik bayi ku waktu itu automatis jumlah cakra ku sedikit atau logikanya karna dulu aku tidak mempunyai cakra.

"Sakura-chan apa kau sudah bangun? Sarapan sudah siap hime!" Buyar semua konsentrasiku. Mendengar teriakan ibuku, Mebuki. "Iya bu, aku baru mau mandi," entah terdengar atau tidak suaraku karna aku tidak berteriak. Aku kok tidak dimandikan ibuku? Karna aku jenius. Hehe bercanda. Aku sudah memberitahu ibuku bahwa aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Awalnya ia ragu tapi setelah terbukti aku bisa, ia pun mengalah dan membiarkan ku. Bagi Mebuki dan Kizashi aku adalah anak jenius tapi bagiku biasa saja karna umurku yang sebenarnya bukan lah empat tahun dan maaf saja, aku tidak mau berpura-pura berlagak seperti empat tahun.

Didunia ini, terasa sungguh aneh. Seberapa jauh pun aku menjauh menjaga jarak menghindar dari Kizashi dan Mebuki, mereka selalu ada untukku dan anehnya aku pun menyerah membiarkan mereka berada disisiku beda dengan kehidupanku sebelumnya.

Aku beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurku dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Aku melihat pantulan diriku didepan cermin. Sungguh aku ingin ketawa, jangankan di Inggris, di Indonesia pun kalau orang lain melihat ku pasti akan heran dan mula mencela dan mengatai ku anak alay. Ayolah rambut ku pink. Aku kembali menyadarkan diriku, bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Dulu ya dulu. Sekarang ya sekarang. Dulu aku Luna dan sekarang aku si Tsunade nombor dua, Sakura Haruno.

Sehabis mengeringkan rambutku, aku menyapu losyen bayi ke seluruh badan ku dan bedak bayi. Aku memakai pakaian dalam ku dan memakai kaus kaki hitam panjang ke pinggang hingga menutupi celana dalam ku. Aku membuka lemari pakaian mengambil celana pendek, sangat pendek dan memakainya. Aku lalu mengambil dress selutut berlengan panjang berwarna hijau pastel dan polka dot putih berkerah putih. Aku langsung nemakainya. Tidak lupa ku hiasi diriku dengan ikat pinggang lebar berbentuk pita berwarna merah. Rasanya seperti mendandani adik sepupuku yang masih balita saja. Aku menyanggul asal rambut pink ku yang panjangnya melimpasi bahu. Poniku, kubiarkan membingkai wajahku. Bagiku jidatku biasa saja malah aku menyukai jidatku yang sekarang lebar. Selera ku aneh. Oh tidak lupa bando merah yang ayah ku belikan dan last flatshoes merah. Hahaha Suri Cruise pun tak kalah imut denganku.

**'Pagi Outer-chan! Woahhh aku terlihat seperti boneka seperti sedia kala.'**

_'Oh pagi Inner. Ku pikir kau tak akan bangun sepagi ini.'_

**'Hehe karna aku sudah tidak sabar pengen jalan-jalan'**

_'Yosh ayo kita turun, kaa-san sudah menunggu dibawah. Tou-san mungkin pulang besok atau lusa dari misi.'_

Aku penasaran oleh-oleh apa yang akan dibawa pulang oleh ayah ku tapi apapun itu aku hanya berharap ia pulang dengan selamat. Aku akan menyarankan untuk pensiun saja jadi ninja dan membuka toko teh atau herbal. Aku pun berlalu pergi turun menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur untuk menikmati sarapan buatan ibuku.

**End of first person's POV. **

**•**

**Normal POV.**

Mebuki tersenyum melihat putri semata wayangnya melahap habis sandwich buatannya. Betapa bahagia nya ia memiliki putri seperti Sakura, ia jua bangga melihat pertumbuhan Sakura, tidak usah orang luar memberitahu pun ia jua sudah cukup pintar untuk mengetahui putrinya adalah anak jenius. Mana tidak, disaat balita-balita lain baru belajar berbicara, putrinya sudah bisa melafazkan kosa kata yang rumit untuk dimengerti anak kecil bahkan setengah remaja. Dimana anak perempuan lain sibuk bermain boneka, putrinya lebih suka menyendiri dan menyelesaikan rumus matametika dari buku yang dibelikan suaminya dan lagi tanpa bantuan, Sakura menjawab semua soalan nya dengan benar. Terakhir suaminya membelikan Sakura sebuah novel. Ingin sekali Mebuki mencekik suaminya, baginya novel adalah sebuah bahan baca yang sangat berat untuk balita tapi putrinya malah menerimnya dengan senang hati. Karna melihat senyuman Sakura, hatinya pun mencair ikut mengalah.

"Kaa-san, apa kita akan jalan-jalan?" Sontak lamunan Mebuki buyar. Ia tersenyum, "memang Sakura-chan mau jalan kemana?"

Sakura diam sejenak, "aku mau ke perpustakaan dan setelah itu ke taman." Mebuki menimbang-nimbang jawaban Sakura. Teringat lagi ia ada janji arisan dengan ibu-ibu, sungguh ia ingin menemani Sakura jalan-jalan, mungkin ia akan membatalkan janjinya dengan ibu-ibu lalu menghabiskan masa bersama Sakura. Seperti tahu apa yang difikirkan sang ibu, Sakura langsung berkata, " aku akan ke perpustakaan dan waktu makan siang aku akan meminta Sumi-san megantarkan bento jadi kaa-san tidak usah khawatir dan setelah itu aku akan ke taman sendiri dan aku tidak akan tersesat, aku sudah hafal jalan-jalan yang pernah kulewati bersama kaa-san dan tou-san."

Mebuki terdiam. Putri nya ini seakan bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Baiklah anak kaa-san yang manis. Kaa-san akan megantarkan mu ke perpustakaan dan akan kaa-san suruh Sumi meengantarkan bento untuk mu nanti, ok?" Sakura langsung mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang ia rawat, memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipitnya. Mebuki terkekeh melihat tingkah putri nya yang menurutnya manis. Sayang kemanisan putrinya ini hanya bisa dilihat oleh dirinya dan suamnya. Sakura seakan menutup dirunya dari dunia luar.

"Oh memang Sakura-chan mau bermain sama Sumi ya?" Sumi, pembantu rumah keluarga Haruno, usianya jua cukup muda karna itu dia mengambilnya bekerja untuk menemani putrinya supaya tidak kesepian. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin mencari kawan seumuran ku. Siapa tahu ada yang mahu berteman dengan ku," balas Sakura santai. Mebuki melonggo, menatap putrinya heran. Bukannya apa, yang ia tahu putrinya lebih suka menyendiri. Ia ingat sewaktu mengunjungi rumah keluarga Yamanaka, sebulan yang lalu. Mebuki berharap Sakura mau berkenalan dengan putri temannya, Ino, dan bersahabat dengan nya. Sakura memilih diam dan wajahnya datar. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apa-apa kecuali ada saatnya ia terlihat ... risih. Mebuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengingat kehadian itu. Untunglah Ino, anaknya cerewet dan tidak perasa. Oh atau mungkin karna Ino cerewet kali maka dari itu Sakura agak risih. "Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Kaa-san hanya ingin kau berhati-hati." Sungguh putrinya ini, asalkan ia bahagia, Mebuki akan menuruti kemauannya.

Mebuki menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju perpustakaan Konoha. Sampai ditempat tujuan, Mebuki langsung memberitahu penjaga perpustakaan bahwa putrinya akan berada disana hingga jam makan siang dan pembantunya Sumi akan menjemputnya, si penjaga mengerti. Mebuki melihat putri sudah membaca salah satu gulungan yang diambilnya. Ia hanya menghela nafas, Sakura sudah memberitahu dirinya bahwa ia akan bersekolah diakademi ninja. Lagi, mau tak mau Mebuki hanya bisa mengizinkannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri putrinya.

Sakura tahu ibunya berada disisinya, ia pun mendonggak kepalanya tuk melihat wajah ibunya, " nah Sakura-chan, kaa-san pergi dulu yah dan ini untukmu hime." Sakura mengambil dompet merah bertali hitam panjang yang terlihat seperti tas kecil itu, "heheh terima kasih kaa-san." Mebuki tersenyum, " jaa ne Sakura-chan."

•

Gulungan-gulungan yang diambil Sakura adalah gulungan jutsu yang harus dipelajari semua anak-anak akademi sebelum lulus menjadi genin. Sayangnya semua sudah dipelajari nya dirumah. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana membuat bunshin yang sempurna, henge, berjalanan diatas air, memanjat pohon hanya menggunakan kaki dan yang baru ia pelajari memfokuskan cakra di tonjokkan dan tendangan nya, efeknya belum seberapa tapi bisa mematahkan pohon kayu yang besar. Sakura mengembalikan semua gulungan itu ketempat asal dan mengambil gulungan baru. Dilihat dari semua gulungan yang diambil nya, semuanya berbeda mulai dari kenjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu dan medis tapi semuanya adalah tingkat rendah. Ia ingin menjadi kunoichi nombor satu maka dari itu hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah belajar yang pintar dan berusaha dengan keras. Jika ia ingin merubah alur cerita, maka ia akan memulai dari dirinya dulu. Ia tak akan menjadi gadis lemah yang menyebalkan yang hanya tahu memikirkan seorang bocah tengik yang menurutnya jua menyebalkan.

Sakura menyeringai, ia akan meminta ayahnya untuk meminjamkan semua gulungan jutsu yang ia punya toh ia akan mengerti karna ayah nya sendiri yang memberikan novel tulisan Jiraiya, Dokondo Ninja Gaiden; Lagenda Ninja Bertekad Baja. Heh tekad Sakura jua sudah jadi baja. Ia mengembalikan semua gulungan yang ia ambil tadi ke tempat asal kecuali yang berkaitan dengan medis karna demi menghormati Sakura Haruno ia akan memcoba menpelajarinya.

**'Sumi, dibelakang mu Outer-chan. '**

Menoleh kebelakang, benar Sumi dibelakangnya dalam jarak empat meter berniat menghampiri dirinya, Sumi tersenyum, "apa aku menggangu mu Sakura-sama?" Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Beginilah Sakura, ia hanya akan bersikap ramah dihadapan orang tuanya, selebihnya wajah datar tidak dingin seperti wajah keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Datar untuk anak seumuran dengannya. (note: bayangkan Ulquiorra Schiffer & Tia Harribel)

"Apa kau sudah makan, Sumi-san?" terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura, ia mengangguk, "sudah Sakura-sama."

"Baiklah kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku ingin meminjam gulungan ini." Sumi mengangguk lagi. Kalau diperhatikan, putri majikannya ini layaknya boneka hidup saja. Mata hijau zamrudnya yang besar dengan bulu mata lentik pink yang panjang, alis pink nya yang rapi, wajah berbentuk hati, pipi chubby, bibir atasnya sedikit lebih tipis dari bibir bawahnya yang tebal, mulutnya kecil, lesung pipit dikedua pipinya akan terbentuknketika berbicara, hidung mancung, kulit putih peachy yang pucat dan bersih seperti porselain, kalau saja tidak ada aturan nafas didadanya, ia pasti mengira Sakura boneka belum lagi wajahnya datar.

"Sumi-san, sebelum kau pulang, temani aku berbelanja dulu." Sumi kembali sadar dari lamunannya. "Iya, Sakura-sama."

•

Mereka sekarang berada ditoko perlengkapan senjata khusus untuk ninja. Sumi tidak tahu apa yang difikirkan nyonya mudanya ini. Awalnya Sumi berfikir maksud 'belanja' itu yahh seperti anak lain, boneka atau baju ternya senjata. Yang ia lihat sekarang Sakura sibuk melihat-lihat senbon.

"Permisi, apa toko anda memiliki pemberat yang bisa dipakai dikaki dan di lengan?" Mata Sumi langsung melotot mendengarkan pertanyaan Sakura. Untuk apa coba, pemberat? Ah mungkin untuk Kizashi-dono. Si pemilik toko menatap Sakura dan mengangguk dan mengambilkan apa yang diinginkan Sakura. Sementara menunggu Sakura mencari shinai untuk bisa latihan kendo seperti dulu. Ia ingin mempraktekkan kenjutsu dengan lihai maka dari itu bermula lah dari shinai baru ia akan mencari katana.

"Ini pemberatnya, kau bisa menyesuaikan beratnya sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan dengan menginfuskan cakra mu," tutur si pemilik. Sakura langsung menfokuskan dan mengalirkan cakranya ke logam pemberat itu, "seperti ini?" Sumi kembali menatap tak percaya sama seperti si pemilik toko, bagaimana anak kecil seperti Sakura bisa tahu menggunakan cakra, padahal belum masuk akademi.

Sakura melihat harga dari pemberat itu, uang yang diberikan ibunya cukup untuk membeli 17 pemberat. Ia lalu menaruh dua pek senbon, satu pek ada 15 senbon dan 3 shinai diatas meja kasir. Si pemilik toko langsung bergegas membungkus barang yang dibelinya dan memasukkanya ke kantong. "Apa ini semua untuk ayah mu? Atau mungkin untuk kakakmu?" Sakura mengambil kembalian uangnya, ia sebenarnya malas untuk menjawab, "bukan. Ini untukku latihan." apakah jawabannya itu cukup padat agar si pemilik toko tidak bertanya lagi? Ia pun tak tahu. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan si pemilik toko yang melonggo, mana tidaknya, anak itu baru umur berapa? Perempuan lagi.

Sumi hanya terkejut bukan main. "Sumi-san, kau pulang saja dan letakkan ini dikamarku." Kata Sakura yang dengan cepat namun lembut menggambil bento dari tangan Sumi dan menggantikan nya dengan apa yang dibelinya tadi. "Aku akan pergi ke taman, jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan tersesat. Kaa-san sudah mengizinkan aku."

EHH! Seperti baru tersadar, Sakura sudah berjalan jauh memunggungi nya... cepatnya. Dilihatnya jua bento ditangannya terganti oleh pemberat, senbom dan shinai. "Sakura-sama..." bisiknya.

•

**'Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Outer-chan?'**

_'Aku ingin mencari seseorang. Ini sudah waktunya. Toh aku juga bosan dan kesepian. Heheh'_

**'Siapa yang ingin kau cari?'**

_'Lihat saja nanti. Seharusnya mencarinya akan menjadi hal yang mudah.'_

•

Sakura menelusuri jalan kota Konoha, ia sudah pergi ke taman dan kedai ramen ichiraku tapi yang dicarinya tetap saja tidak keliatan batang hidungnya. Sakura sebenernya malas ketaman, ia malas bermain. Dari dulu ia lebih suka mengeja dari harus berkenalan dan berteman. Ah ia jadi teringat kejadian satu bulan yang lalu, ibu dan ayahnya membawanya ke rumah ketua clan Yamanaka, Inoichi Yamanaka. Sakura tahu ibunya berharap Sakura bisa berteman dengan Ino tapi... sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya meladeni anak cerewet bahkan adik sepupunya pun tak secerewet Ino. Sakura menyesal ia tidak membawa buku waktu itu kalau tidak mungkin buku akan bisa dijadikannya alasan. Mungkin ia akan mencoba bersahabat dengan Ino dengan cara lain. Mungkin.

Sakura tidak sadar bahwa Inner membawanya menuju kota. Ingin ia menanyakan kenapa kota, sepatutnya Inner tahu ia tidak suka tempat yang terlalu bising dan ramai, belum lagi badan nya kecil. Menghela nafas, belum sempat ia menanyakan, ia mendengar teriakan tepat dihadapannya. Seketika mata Sakura membulat besar.

"Pergi kau monster!"

"Penggangu"

"Karna kau ayah ku mati monster!"

"Kenapa kau masih hidup?"

Apa-apaan mereka itu? Sakura menggigil melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapan nya.

**'Outer-chan apa kau baik-baik saja?'**

_'Itu... itu Naruto!'_

**'Kalau itu orang yang kau cari dari tadi, kenapa tidak kau kesana dan selamatkan ia dari orang-orang buas itu?'**

Sakura mengangguk seolah ada orang yang berbicara didepannya, mengerutkan alisnya menahan rasa kesalnya kesemua orang yang ada disana. Miris. Hatinya tersentuh melihat Naruto, ia seperti melihat adik sepupunya yang lelaki saja. Mlihat semua perlakuan penduduk desa, terbersit rasa kagum akan karakter Naruto. Diejek, dihina, dipukul dan diperlakukan kasar, Naruto tetap tersenyum dan berteriak dengan lantang bahwa ia akan menjadi Hokage... dattebayo! Ia tidak menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh kelubang kegelapan seperti Gaara. Naruto, ketawa seperti dirinya lah orang yang paling disayangi didunia ini.

Sakura langsung berada dihadapan Naruto yang kini tersungkur diatas permukaan tanah yang kasar yang membuat kulit lutut dan sikunya lecet. Sakura menghulurkan tanganya, Naruto terkejut, dilihatnya ada tangan mungil, seukuran dengan tangannya. Lebih terkejut lagi apabila ia mendonggak kan kepalanya, bagaikan terhipnotis, ia hanya bisa mematung. Sakura miris, menurutnya pasti Naruto ketakutan berfikir bahwa dirinya hanya menghulurkan tangan tuk menjahilinya. Tanpa babibu ia menarik tangan Naruto yang masih linglung dan membantunya berdiri dan menepuk-bepuk bahagian belakang bajunya agar bersih dari debu kotor.

Lagi, Naruto diam. Tidak ada satu pun yang pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Dilihatnya kembali anak perempuan dihadapannya ini. Hal pertama yang mencolok rambut pink yang disanggulnya. Yang kedua, wajah yang datar tetap saja tidak menghilangkan kecantikannya, malah karna itulah ia terlihat seperti boneka. Sakura heran, yang ia tahu Sandaime mengarahkan Naruto agar diawasi oleh para anbu tapi kenapa para anbu tidak menolongnya. Lupakan dulu hal itu, " apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pita suara Naruto seperti hilang, mungkin karna shock yang dialaminya.

"Hei mengapa kau menolongnya?"

"Menjauhlah darinya."

"Ia monster!"

Naruto kembali menunduk, ia yang tadinya sedikit berharap bahwa anak yang berada dihadapannya ini mau menjadi temannya sadar bahwa dirinya memang tak pantas punya teman. Sakura bukannya meladeni malah berbalik menghadap Naruto dan memegang erat tangan Naruto seolah memberitahu Naruto tidak usah takut, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi dari situ.

"Hey! Menjauhlah dari monster itu!" teriak seorang lelaki berusia diantara tiga puluhan.

Sakura tak menghiraukannya, ia masih bergandenggan tangan dengan Naruto, sebelum menjauh, ia pun berkata, "dia monster?" Orang lain termasuk dengan lelaki yang tadi lagsung menjawab YA dengan lantang. Naruto takut ia akan ditinggal pergi. Kami-sama, biarkan aku punya teman, ku mohon. Air matanya ditahannya habis-habisan. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengeratkan peganggannya. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan berkata, "kalian lah monster yang sesungguhnya. Melampiaskan kemarahan dan kebencian kalian kepada anak kecil. Lihatlah dia, bagiku, aku melihatnya seperti aku melihat anak seumuran denganku yang seharusnya dilindungi bukan disakiti. Ia terluka karna kalian. Apa kalian terluka? Monster tidak akan tinggal diam, tapi dia? Menerima semua perlakuan kalian. Renungkan lah. Siapa yang monster?"

Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi. Sungguh ia muak dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Menurutnya mereka hanya menjadikan Naruto sebagai pelampiasan saja. Orang-orang tadi hanya benggong dengan ucapan gadis mungil tadi. Ada yang malu, marah dan ada jua yang tak ambil peduli. Tapi ternyata selain penduduk masih ada beberapa orang yang menyaksikannya kejadian tersebut. Seorang dari mereka tersenyum haru lalu berkata, "terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

"Apa kau mengenal anak itu, Hokage-sama?" Tanya salah satu anbunya.

"Iya, dia putrinya Kizashi."

•

Naruto tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia terharu. Gadis ini tidak mengaggapnya monster seperti orang lain. Hanya jiji, Iruka-sensei dan beberapa dari para anbu yang mengaggapnya normal. Yang lain, sama seperti orang-orang tadi. Tapi sungguhpun begitu, hanya gadis ini lah yang berani terang-terangan membelanya.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto menangis semaunya hanya bisa diam. Inilah Naruto, salah satu karakter manga favoritnya berada dihadapan nya. Sungguh kalau ia tidak menjaga imej nya mungkin ia akan memeluk erat Naruto hingga tulang-tulang rusuknya hancur atau ia akan membawa Naruto pulang kerumah dan membiusnya lalu membekukan dan mengawetkannya untuk dijadikan figuran. Err... lupakan. Inilah Naruto dengan mimpinya tuk menjadi Hokage dan selalu mengucapkan DATTEBAYO! Sakura menghela nafas, ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyum langka yang hanya ia tunjukkan untuk Kizashi dan Mebuki. Senyum tulus. Sakura hanya akan tersenyum jika ia mau. Ia tak akan tersenyum tanpa alasan.

Naruto menghapus jejak air matanya dan melihat penolongnya, ia melihat senyuman terpancar di wajah Sakura. Lagi, dunia bagi Naruto seperti terhenti. Kedua lesung pipit dipipi Sakura semakin memaniskan wajah cantiknya itu, bagi Naruto, dialah yang tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya. "Hello, namaku Sakura Haruno, kau boleh memanggilku Sakura. Namamu siapa?" Naruto kembali mengedipkan matanya, "Uzumaki Naruto," jawabnya dan kembali menatap wajah Sakura.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, apa kau mau makan siang bersama ku. Kebetulan aku bawa bento." Naruto kembali sadar, mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar, "aku tahu dimana tempat yang pas untuk kita makan siang Sakura... chan. Heh." Ia sebenarnya ragu tuk menambahkan suffiks -chan, ia takut Sakura menolaknya. "Dibukit monumen para Hokage, bagaimana?" Sambungnya.

"Tunjukkan jalannya Naruto-kun."

•

Sakura dan Naruto menikmati bekal yang dibuat Sumi, onigiri, ebiko, sushi dan tempura sayur. "Apa kau punya mimpi Naruto-kun?" Naruto terdiam, ia ingin memberitahu Sakura apa mimpinya, tapi bayangan ia diledek dan ditertawakan karna mimpinya menghantuinya.

"Aku punya mimpi dan aku akan memberitahumu asalkan asalkan kau janji tidak mentertawaiku Sakura-chan." Jawabnya sambil mengunyah onigiri berinti ham buatan Sumi. Sakura hanya tersenyum walaupun ia sudah tahu apa mimpi Naruto, ia hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Naruto. "Menjadi Hokage, adalah mimpiku. Dattebayo!" Naruto sengaja tidak bercerita panjang lebar karna ia menunggu reaksi Sakura. Ia yakin Sakura pasti mentertawaikannya seperti yangblain tapi tanpa disangka, "dan aku akan membantu mu menjadi hokage, Naruto-kun." Lagi-lagi Sakura selalu berhasil membuat Naruto terpana. Sakura balik tersenyum menampilkan senyuman langkanya. Sungguh ingin saja dibawanya pulang kerumah karakter favoritnya ini. Naruto memang tidak usah memperpanjang cerita tentang mimpinya karna mata azure biru miliknya sudah mengatakan bahwa itulah impiannya yang akan digapainya dan Sakura akan membantunya.

"Aku juga punya mimpi. Aku ingin mengalahkan Tsunade-sama dan Chiyo-sama dan menjadi kunoichi terkuat yang pernah ada. Bila kau menjadi Hokage, aku akan menjadi kepala rumah sakit disini atau penasehat mu atau ketua anbu. Apapun itu aku akan selalu mendukungmu Naruto. Hehe bila dunia berbalik melawan mu, aku akan tetap bersama mu."

**'Ne, Outer-chan. Kau seperti merayu kekasihmu saja. Ingatlah dia masih kecil. Apa kau mau aku kira kau pedofil.'**

Andai saja Sakura tak menjaga imejnya, pasti dia sudah muncul empat sudut siku-siku kotak di jidat lebarnya tapi ia tahan.

_'Diamlah Inner, apa kau mau aku membayangkan tempat tinggal mu yang sekarang adalah rumah hantu dan aku akan membayangkan bahwa kau tinggal bersama dengan Guy-sensei oh oh atau mungkin aku akan membayangkan bahwa kau adalah Guy-sensei.'_

**'Siapa itu Guy-sensei?' **Belum sempat Inner melanjutkan pertanyaan, tiba-tiba saja sekelilingnya berubah menjadi tempat angker. Tiada lagi pohon Sakura dan padang salju yang menyejukkan. Yang ada hanyalah tempat gelap dan cermin. Ia pun melihat dirinya betapa terkejut durinya... ia lelaki beralis tebal dan memakai baju ketat bewarna hijau dan alisnya...

**AHHHHHHHHHH!**

Sakura hanya menyeringai. Ia paling suka membuat inner-nya ketakutan. Untunglah ia memiliki imaginasi tingkat dewa yang ternyata membawa pengaruh yang besar untuk Inner. Dengan imaginasinya ia membangunkan Inner tempat yang layak untuk tinggal. Ia membina sebuah pohon sakura yang besar sebesar seper-empat rumah keluarga Haruno, didalam pohon terdapat semua jenis perlengkapan untuk Inner tak lupa semua memori Sakura tersimpan rapi disana dan disegel langsung oleh Outer. Pohon besar itu disekelilingi pohon-pohon sakura yang lain tapi yang paling ia suka adalah semua pohon-pohon sakura itu tumbuh di padang salju. Sesuatu yang tak ada di dunia nyata. Sakura hanya tumbuh dimusim semi tapi dengan imaginasinya yang tinggi tinggal lah Inner di padang salju berpohonkan sakura. Terkadang Outer akan mengunjungi nya karna ia butuh meditasi. Inner sungguh bersyukur Outer mau membangunkan tempat ini. Di luar dari 'rumah-nya' ia akan kedinginan tapi didalam pohon, ia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi..

**'Ku mohon maafkan aku. Kau gila.'**

Sakura tersenyum, Naruto yang melihat senyuman indah Sakura pun ikut tersenyum. Sungguh ia bahagia hari ini dan ia tidak akan melupakannya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja asal Sakura mau tersenyum seperti itu. Kami-sama, kumohon biarkan tetap seperti ini. Batin Naruto berdoa.

" Naruto-kun, apa kau menemaniku ke perpustakaan besok?" Naruto gelisah mendengarkan soalan Sakura. Ia takut orang-orang di perpustakaan akan mencemohnya. Kalau ia yang diperlakukan kasar tidak mengapa tapi apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap Sakura bila mengetahui Sakura berteman dengan dirinya yang menurut mereka adalah 'monster'. "Apa kau sudah bisa membaca Naruto-kun?" Ia yang baru diajari Jijii huruf tentu belum bisa membaca, ia cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu Naruto-kun, Jadi aku akan menunggu ditaman sewaktu jam makan siang. Bagaiman? Bisakan Naruto-kun?"

"Yosh, aku akan menunggu ditaman besok Sakura-chan."

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Tapi ada satulagi yang membuatnya penasaran.

**'Kau tidak akan memalukanku kan Outer-chan?!'**

Tidak menghiraukan Inner. Sakura menghampiri Naruto, wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti saja dan itu sontak membuat wajah Naruto merah padam.

"Aaaa... ap... apa yan yang ing ingin kau lakukan Sakura-chan?"

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Aku dari tadi penasaran. Apa kumis mu ini asli?" Sakura tak oeduli lagi Naruto mau menjawab nya atau tidak. Ia tanpa izin sudah menyentuh pioi Naruto dan Inner... dia menguburkan dirinya dipadang salju menahan malu karna Outer sudah sesuka hatinya menyentuh pipi Naruto.

Anbu yang mengawasi Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah kedua anak itu apalagi Naruto yang wajahnya sudah mengalahkan merah bando milik Sakura.

•

Berpisah dari Naruto. Sakura langsung menuju toko buku dan baju yang ada di pusat kota. Ia akan mengajar Naruto membaca dan menulis jadi ia membeli alat tulis dan buku kosong. Oh ia jua membelikan Naruto beberapa helai baju. Baju untuk dirinya jua. Karna ia jua butuh pakaian untuk latihan.

Selesai berbelanja Sakura berjalan menelusuri tepi jalan tapi sebelumnya ia ingin minum teh sore. Sudah kebiasaan nya setiap sore meminum teh dan memakan sesuatu yang manis, 'tea-time'. Ia akan berhenti di kedai dango. Dan matanya hampir saja terbeliak kaget ketika memasuki gerai dango itu. Kalau saja wajahnya tidak datar pasti akan terlihat terkejut layaknya kesetrum listrik. Mana tidaknya, rambut hitam legam layaknya burung gagak. Poni dihadapannya bagaikan sayap ayam dan bahagian belakangnya seperti... pantat ayam?

**'Woahhhhh gantengnya!'**

_'Inner. Diam. Berisik.'_

**'Jangan bilang dia Sasuke? SASUKE-KUN!'**

Tapi setaunya Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan manis kecuali ia menemani seseorang dan...

**'Outer-chan! Apa itu kakanya? Dia ganteng sekali!'**

_'Diamlah.'_

Inner lagsung diam. Karna ia tahu betapa menakutkan Outer bila kesal. Ia mungkin tak akan berteriak-teriak, memaki atau menampar tapi apa yang dibayangkan didalam fikirannya selalu mengerikan. Heh ia tak bisa bayangkan kalau Outer belajar genjutsu, siapa yang terkena ilusi Outer pasti trauma berat.

Sakura pun memilih tempat duduk berseberangan dengan tempat duduk Uchiha bersaudara itu. Sungguh Sasuke kecil itu terlihat polos dan innocent. Heh Uchiha Itachi membantai habis seluruh klannya, meninggalkan adiknya seorang diri karna rasa cintanya terhadap adiknya begitu besar dan karna dirinya seorang yang cinta damai dan ia tak mau ada perang bersaudara terjadi di Konoha. Sungguh ingin sekali Sakura mentertawainya. Kalau saja Itachi tahu pembantaian klannya menjadi salah satu penyebab perang shinobi ke-empat kerana dendam kesumat adiknya... apa yang akan kau lakukan Uchiha Itachi?

Sakura meminum ocha hangatnya. Tanpa ia sadari Sasuke menatapnya dan tatapan penasaran. Bagi Sasuke sungguh gadis berambut pink itu terlihat seperti boneka. Apa mungkin karna dandanannya. Ah tidak mungkin. Anak-anak perempuan dari klannya jua banyak yang didandani seperti itu dan baginya terlihat biasa tapi kok ini seperti boneka. Cantik. Sakura yang menyadari ada yang menyadari ada yang yang menatapnya langsung menatap balik arah sumbernya. Mata mereka bertemu. Onyx menatap zamrud indah itu dengan tatapan aneh. Dan walaupun wajah si Pink itu datar tiada emosi, itu cukup tuk membuat pipi Sasuke memerah.

Itachi yang menyadari perubahan adik kesayangannya itu langsung melihat arah tuju tatapan adiknya dan nahh ia pun mengetahui apa yang dilihat adiknya. Pantas pipi adiknya bersemu merah. Itachi tak menyangkal gadis kecil itu cantik tapi datar, seperti dirinya. Oh tidak bukan seperti dirinya karna ia tak melihat adanya kebencian yang ada hanya, kosong. Sungguh seperti ada tembok penghalang yang menghalangi dirinya yang terkenal jenius untuk membaca raut wajah si Pink belum lagi gadis ini mengingatkan dirinya akan semua anggota Root. Jika Danzo melihat anak ini, pasti ia akan merekrut dan melatihnya tapi untunglah, Root telah dibubarkan oleh Sandaime sendiri. Ia melihat belanjaan disampingnya, pakaian, buku dan alat tulis, mungkin baru mula sekolah dasar.

"Apa kau menyukainya, otoutu?" Sasuke baru sadar bahwa masih ada kakaknya disampingnya. Ia langsung memalingkan mukanya dan menggeleng. Sungguh kalau Itachi bukan Uchiha, ia akan ketawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura, ia tak memedulikan Itachi lagi. Baginya Sakura berbeda. Anak perempuan lain pasti akan memerah wajahnya tapi Sakura hanya memasang tampang cuek. Sungguhpun begitu, kecantikannya tidak berkurang. Apalagi kalau membayangkan Sakura tersenyum. BLUSH. Wajah Sasuke sudah semerah tomat.

Sakura heran dengan interaksi kedua orang bersaudara itu. Belum lagi wajah Sasuke yang merah seperti menahan sakit, mungkin ia demam atau mungkin panas? Entahlah, bukan urusan nya. Setelah menghabiskan ocha dan dangonya. Ia berdiri untuk pulang tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat ada pembantu nya, Sumi.

"Ah syukurlah aku menemukan mu, Sakura-sama." Lagi hanya wajah datar yang terpasang. Sakura hanya membagi barang belanjaannya ke Sumi. Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke lagi. "Ne otoutu, namanya Sakura."

Sasuke hanya diam. Yah dalam hatinya ia akan mengingat nama itu dan akan mencarinya. Mungkin besok. Semoga saja ia cepat bertemu.

•

Sakura pulang dan menceritakan semuanya ke Mebuki. Ia berfikir mungkin Mebuki akan melarangnya berteman dengan Naruto. Eh ternyata Naruto malah diajak makan malam besok. Ia akan memberitahu Naruto besok. Sekarang ia ingin melihat semua belanjaan yang dibelinya tadi tapi setelah ia selesai mandi.

Sakura melihat pemberat yang baru dibelinya. Tanpa babibu ia langsung mencobanya. Sungguh ia merasa terkhianati oleh fisik kecilnya ini. Kalau dulu 5kg belum berat menurutnya. Sekarang ia lelah. Sungguh lelah. Ia kembali berjalan menggunakan oemberat mengelilingi kamarnya. Berjalan didinding dan ceiling kamarnya. Sungguh berat. Ia lalu membuat beberapa segel tangan dan POOF! Kopi dirinya yang kedua. Ia menyuruh kopinya tidur karna ia ingin latihan dengan shinai yang baru dibelinya. Ia pun menuju taman belakang rumahnya karna ibunya jarang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah mengecek taman belakang milik keluarganya sewaktu malam. Disini jua, setiap malam, ia berlatih. Next target, expert in kenjutsu. Itulah target selanjutnya Sakura.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Next chapter: **Meeting with the Uchihas.

**Author's note: **Sakura wajah nya datar bukan berarti dia dingin kayak Sasuke. Disini Sakura hanya malas bergaul karna dikehidupan sebelumnya ia selalu disalah artikan. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih datar tapi anehnya orang didunia Naruto seperti mengerti apa maunya and yes consider herself as Naruto's fan in real world so that's why she acted like that. I meant what would you do when you meet your crush?

**Q: Tiga karakter pendukung di serial Naruto yang ingin kau temui?**

_Author's answer: 1. Madara Uchiha. 2. Kaguya Otsutsuki 3. Sabaku no Gaara. How about you? Siapa yang ingin kau temui? _

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**


End file.
